Mistakes Made
by SwanQueen101
Summary: "It's the smallest things that can make a person explode, especially when said person has been bottling up their emotions for an extended period of time." Henry's had enough of hearing about his mom not having her happy ending. He's tried so hard to be happy for her, truly, but he can only take so much before him not being enough for her breaks him. One-shot (maybe more) Pre-SQ


**A/N: Okay, so I got kinda pissed at how Henry was kinda ignored and his opinion didn't really matter in Emma and Regina's relationships, and I would think he would be hurt by that, as that's what's actually happening to my best friend right now, so that's where this came from. This might turn into SwanQueen if I decide not to do this as a one-shot. As you know, I'm a SQ shipper, so, even if it ends up being a two-shot, I'd definitely bring in some more SQ. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll tell me what you think.**

**P.S.: I know I have another story out there that I haven't finished, but I really was hit with this. It's been a couple of crazy months, but I'm going to try and get an update sometime soon! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

It had been hard for him, seeing his mother in such a depressed state. He understood, he continued to tell himself. And, for a while, that was true. He understood that she was heartbroken; her alleged soul-mate had left her. When he started to feel the resentment crawl up his throat, he would immediately push it away, shushing his nonsense.

Yet the more time she spent with Robin and Roland, before they decided to leave, the more Henry felt his resentment and anger grow. He felt somewhat replaced and that angered him. He continuously tried to push it away, telling himself that he was being selfish and that he should be happy for his mother. But the more he pushed it away, the stronger it was when it came back.

So when Robin left after such a short time in Henry's life, he had no problem with it. He even went as far as to think that he was glad the forest man had finally left. Yet he was left heartbroken when his own mother, the woman that had fought so hard for him in the first years of his life, shoved him away as if he wasn't enough for her to be happy.

And here he had thought, for so long, that she was happy with him, that he was enough for her.

Apparently he was wrong.

Then she was welcoming him back, and he was helping her find her happiness with Operation Mongoose, and he managed to push away his resentment and anger once again. He only wanted his mother to be happy.

He even got Emma to help. Emma, he scowls while looking at the book before him, he couldn't even begin to start on her dating life. The stupid pirate that insisted on trying to insert himself into their lives shouldn't even count as a person of interest. He smells like fish almost as much as Robin had smelled of the forest. Disgusting.

Every time he looks at Hook, he's simply reminded of the fact that his mother had been strapped to a table and electrocuted because of him. He may have redeemed himself in everyone else's eyes, but not Henry's. Nothing, Henry thinks, will ever make up for trying to kill his mother.

He'll never forgive Hook for that. He puts on a good face, and sometimes he truly enjoys the pirate's company, but it's always in the back of his mind, the way his mom had looked sitting in Snow's bed. He was so scared that she wouldn't recover. It may have been what feels like a life-time ago, ironically enough, but he'll never forget it.

He doesn't know how his moms pick these people. It infuriates him, if he's being honest. And all of a sudden they're attached at the hip to these men. They've completely lost themselves in their alleged happiness, but when that's taken from them, they can't stand alone and be okay.

Take his brunette mom as an example. It had only been a few weeks, if that long, that Robin had been around, yet Regina had completely let herself fall into the idea that he was her forever. He sighs, feeling a deep-rooted sadness take over himself. She had been foolish, he thinks, to believe that she would only be happy with Robin.

The sadness spreads as he lets his thoughts wonder to where he stands with Regina, now. Is he not enough for her? He guesses not, if she's not happy enough with him. Did she not love him as much anymore? Did the year apart change something within her? He shudders at the thought. Did she move on? Was he not what she wanted anymore?

Abruptly, he stands, heart aching. A blonde and brunette head snap up in unison, surprise marring their features. He's tired of looking through these books, hoping to find his mother's happy ending.

He desperately wants to help her, but he can't bare the thought of it simply being a picture of their little family sitting at Granny's. It's what he dreams of, to be happy with the two women sitting in front of him, but he knows his brunette mother would be so disappointed. He wouldn't be able to stand the look of pain that would mark her face or the denial that would surely leave her lips. Any negative emotion toward his dream would crush it, he's sure.

"I need a break." He says quietly before turning and leaving for the kitchen, head bowed. He needs out of that study before his head explodes from all of his self-doubt. He's never been one to question such things; he's always been sure of his mother's love. But, he thinks, this is different. He's never been in a place where she hasn't wanted him around, where she'd deliberately pushed him away and kept him from his home.

He feels that familiar resentment and anger burning in his chest. She should be happy with him. He should be enough for her. Not only him, but her family, her whole family, should be enough for her. She has Emma, Snow, and Charming. And, while they might not be worshiping the ground that her prim and proper stilettos click on, the town definitely doesn't hate her anymore.

She should be thankful, he thinks while getting a glass from the cabinet, the town isn't out for her blood and she has a family that loves her. She's been in much crappier situations, yet she throws herself into a depression when one man decides that he's going to follow his wife over the border and into the real world along with their son. She should hate Robin, he thinks, not hate the world.

His anger continues to bubble as he fills his glass with water, drinking it down swiftly. He can feel his chest constrict with betrayal. He's long since stopped hating himself for thinking these thoughts as they get more frequent.

It's the smallest things that can make a person explode, especially when said person has been bottling up their emotions for an extended period of time.

When he starts to head back to the study, thinking himself composed enough, he hears the muffled voices of his mothers. It's a simple comment, and he really does know that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but when he hears that stupid forest man's name, he can't help it.

"Robin was my soul-mate, Emma; he was supposed to be my happy ending."

Angry tears sting Henry's eyes as he pushes the door open forcefully, the gravity of the worthlessness hitting him stronger than ever suddenly. It slams behind him as he angrily scurries over to the empty book he had been looking through. He grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before closing the book with a bang. Glaring at his mothers, who have risen from their chairs, he flicks his wrist, tossing the book to the floor.

"Have fun looking for your happy ending." He snarks, anger clouding his judgment while tears cloud his eyes. Faster than he's ever seen his brunette mother move, she's standing in front of him with concern and surprise.

"Henry, my little prince, what's wrong?" He turns his head away from his mom, trying to conceal the wobbling of his chin.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He cries angrily, "I'm so tired of pretending. You're so depressed because of some guy that's supposed to be your soul-mate, but you barely even had any time to get to know him! You're not happy without him, but how can you even be sure that you were going to be happy with him?! And how could you? How could you be so upset with the life that you have?! It's not fair!" Tears are streaking down his face that he uses his sleeve to wipe at. He looks up at the teary-eyed brunette who's too shocked to speak. Resolve set firm, he tries to steady his voice and continue.

"I used to be enough for you. When did that change? Did you move on once you got back to the Enchanted Forest?" His voice breaks again, more tears spilling. "You used to fight tooth and nail for me to stay with you, because I was your son, but the first thing you did was push me away. Robin was around, and I guess I was no longer needed—"

"No—" She sobs, trying to interject. He shakes his head, fresh sobs threatening to escape his throat.

"You didn't want me around! What did you want me to believe? You had Robin and Roland, and you spent what little free time you had with me. I was the second choice. And when he left, you pushed me away again! I tried—" he cries, desperation clinging to his voice, "I tried so hard, mom, to be happy for you. But even when you were with me you weren't! You were with _him_ in your head. I can't compete with your happy ending, and I hate him for that! I hate him for being better than me. I wish I was enough for you to be happy, I wish you could be happy with just Emma and I. But I know if you saw us in that book that seems to hold all the answers, you'd be disappointed. I know it, and you do too." He's calmed down by the point, but Regina can see the sad resignation resting on his young face.

"I just wish that your life now could be enough. I don't understand why it's not. I just don't understand why we're not enough." He sighs before taking his leave, throwing one last comment over his shoulder. "If you're really so unhappy with this life, why don't you go after him. Him and his wife and his son." It's bitter, and it leaves a vile taste in the back of his throat. He just wants his mom to be happy.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Regina falls to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Emma stands where she was originally, shock covering her face along with some emotion that she doesn't quite understand. She's almost relieved that someone might have gotten through to Regina. She had understood Regina's side, of course, but in the back of her mind she had wondered similar things as Henry.

She wasn't going to lie and say she hadn't noticed the change in Henry, but she had, foolishly, ignored it in while she was wrapped up in her new relationship with Hook. Disgusted with herself, she sits. Guilt washes over her as she realizes what she's done. She had ignored her child because of a man that she hardly really knows. She had done, she gasps, almost exactly what she had mentally reprimanded Regina for.

And now she knows that Henry has only wanted her and Regina to be happy, therefore ignoring his own feelings on the matter of the men that Regina and her had been dating. She needs to ask him what he thinks of her relationship with Hook, she concludes. His decision, his feelings, must be taken into account.

Emma stands, slowly recovering from her shock, and walks over to the collapsed weeping woman. She crouches down to Regina's level, placing a hand on her back. The brunette gasps before looking up, taking her hands away from her tear-stained face. Eyes full of despair meet similar green ones.

"What have I done, Emma?" She rasps, chin quivering. Emma shakes her head in disagreement.

"What have _we_ done." Emma says quietly. "I'm as much to blame, Regina. I've done the same thing with Hook. It's a learning process. We forgot about our son's opinion, and we've hurt him. That's what we've done." The blonde sighs sadly while switching her position to sitting against desk that Henry had been working at. She nods her head back, indicating that Regina should come sit next to her.

Regina scoots, not caring about her appearance as she normally would, next to Emma before waiting merely a moment. Softly, she lays her head against Emma's shoulder, tears still falling as she thinks back to Henry's broken words.

"Will he forgive us?" She asks quietly, voice breaking. Her chin quivers as more tears spill.

"I hope so, Regina." She gently rests her head atop the brunette's. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: So it's kinda depressing, I know, and if I continue, it would be less-so definitely, but I like to think I'm better at writing depressing things, so we'll see if I continue it or not! Tell me what you think about the chapter (and what you think I should do)! :) Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
